


And I Am Whole

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sylvain Jose Gautier, Explicit Sexual Content, Felix Has a Huge Dick, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Size Kink, Size Queen Sylvain Jose Gautier, Top Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sylvain had his suspicions, but they slipped his mind until Felix was on top of him with hard, undeniable proof.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 20
Kudos: 185





	And I Am Whole

**Author's Note:**

> i woke up this morning and thought “what if felix had a massive dick” then wrote this, enjoy

Sylvain had been suspicious for a while. 

Ever since he’d patched Felix up after Gronder Field, if memory served. The enemy had stabbed Felix in a rather private place. 

“Good thing they missed the goods,” said Sylvain, pulling the torn cloth aside to survey Felix’s groin. A wet, red slash marred his pale thigh. Luckily, he didn’t have a lot of hair in the way. It would have been distracting, but nothing killed Sylvain’s baser urges faster than the sight of Felix’s blood.

“Hey!” At least Felix hadn’t lost much blood if he could still blush. Spread out on the ground before Sylvain and half exposed, Felix tried to hide his face. “Don’t get any ideas.”

“I need to heal this wound if we’re going to keep moving.” Sylvain summoned magic to his fingers. Maybe he could have waited for Flayn or Mercedes, but their talents were better utilized on more serious wounds. “I won’t put my hands where they don’t belong.”

“You”—Felix hissed as the magic hit his skin—“better not.”

Light healing magic felt cool, tingly. It tickled even in the least sensitive areas—at least it did when Felix and Sylvain healed each other. Sylvain chalked it up to inexperience. Neither of them were field medics, but they got the job done. He’d have to ask Mercedes how to make it not tickle.

But then again, the quiver in Felix’s hips bolstered Sylvain’s spirits more than victory ever had. Felix bit into his lip as the magic mended his skin, and soon, a thin, watery smear of blood was all that remained. Sylvain wiped it away with a scrap of cloth. 

It was an accident, but his hand grazed something  _ hard  _ beneath Felix’s pants. He didn’t think he was anywhere near Felix’s dick. But Felix rolled away before Sylvain could get a look at it. It couldn’t be—could he really be that large?

“Thanks,” Felix mumbled. He slapped his armor on in record time.

Sylvain mounted his horse and patted his saddle behind him. “Want a ride back?” 

“No.” And Felix headed away with the group, denying Sylvain the chance of a passive investigation. 

It has been a confused, distracting trip back to Garreg Mach—one of those times when riding got a little too exciting. Felix had always been deadly with a weapon, but what was he packing beneath his armor?

Was that why Felix didn’t want to hug him? Was he afraid of stabbing Sylvain with his dick?

The questions only added to Sylvain’s torment. Being in love with his best friend was hard enough without imagining a Giant Crawler in Felix’s pants. 

By the time the war was over and Felix admitted that, yes, he was in love with Sylvain, too, Sylvain had all but forgotten about the incident. 

How could he think about anything at all with Felix on top of him, kissing him like his breath, his very existence, depended on it? Sylvain didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve peace or love or happiness, but somehow, he had them all, here in his bed. Nothing could possibly make this moment better.

Then, Felix’s hips brushed his own and Sylvain was doused under a waterfall of memories. 

He had to find out. 

“What?” Felix jerked up, eyes wide with concern. “Are you okay?”

For a mood-killer, he was awfully sweet. “I’m fine,” Sylvain said. “I’m just shocked you would bring a weapon to bed. Don’t you trust me?”

“What are you—” Felix’s brows knitted, then his face went stony. He understood. 

“Come on, Fe, that’s two-hander. Don’t you think it’s a little unfair?” Sylvain blinked up at him coyly, but it only creased the lines in Felix’s face deeper. 

“Keep joking and you’ll taste steel, all right.”

Oh, goddess,  _ taste. _ Sylvain almost moaned imagining how much of it he could fit in his mouth. He hadn’t even seen it yet. And that growl from Felix’s throat? How many times had Sylvain dreamed of hearing it in bed? He threw his head back on the pillow and sighed—he must have done a lot of good in a past life to earn this moment.

“Sylvain.” That tone wasn’t so sexy. And when Sylvain opened his eyes, Felix’s anger had faded. Now, he was frowning, and he wouldn’t look Sylvain in the eyes. 

Sylvain reached up and cupped his face. Maybe Felix was nervous about having sex. “Hey, we don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for, you know? I’m happy just being with you.” 

Deep in his bones, Sylvain meant it, but Felix shook his head in Sylvain’s hands.

“I’m not a virgin,” Felix muttered, traces of his old fire in his voice. “I’m not afraid of sex.” 

But still he wouldn’t meet Sylvain’s gaze. Sylvain offered him a tender smile. “Come on. It’s me. You can tell me anything.” 

“I know…” With a heavy sigh, Felix rolled off of him and settled on the bed. Sylvain shivered, missing Felix’s warm weight (even though they were right next to each other).

He turned toward Felix, keeping his eyes above the neck. “Talk to me.” 

In a flurry, Felix stuffed a pillow over his own face, muffling his voice as he said, “You’re going to make it a big deal and it’s embarrassing.” 

Or at least, that’s what Sylvain thought he said. “Make what a big deal, Felix?” 

Felix growled into the pillow. “You know what.” 

A moment ticked by. Sylvain couldn’t process it. Felix was self-conscious about his dick? Any other guy would wear it like a badge of honor, something that made them more worthy. After all, Sylvain wasn’t small. He’d felt that unjust swell of pride, knowing he was the biggest guy in the sauna. But Felix wasn’t most guys. 

Felix worked his ass off to be the swordsman that he was. Six hours of daily training made him proud. Of course he’d be ashamed of something he hadn’t earned. 

Maybe he just needed more practice with it. 

“Felix,” Sylvain said again. He tried to pull the pillow away, but Felix’s grip was steadfast. “Felix, I’d love your cock no matter what because it’s yours.”

Slowly, Felix pulled the pillow down, but he said nothing. His cheeks were bright red, and Sylvain guessed he was more embarrassed by his behavior than what Sylvain had said. 

“I’ve been wondering for a while, and I can’t pretend like it doesn’t excite me,” Sylvain went on. He locked eyes with Felix and let his words drip out, slow and deliberate. “Don’t you think about it? Splitting me open, filling me up, pushing me past my limit...” 

Felix’s breaths came heavy enough to make his chest heave. Cautiously, suspiciously, he said, “You sound like you want me to hurt you.”

A low chuckle slipped past Sylvain’s lips. Being in love with Felix was pain: taking insult after insult—knowing they were born of self-defense didn’t make them hurt any less, being pushed away time and time again, reaching out only to get bitten.

Sylvain knew pain, and maybe he was a masochist, but taking Felix’s cock would be nothing but pleasure. “I’d like to see you try.” 

He tossed the pillow aside and Felix straddled him, blaze rekindled. They were kissing again, faster and messier now, and Sylvain’s blood rushed his cock in half the time. Soon, Felix was hot against him, even through their clothes, and Sylvain needed to feel him skin to skin. He untangled his hands from Felix’s hair, slid them down his body to pull at his clothes. 

Felix nodded, urging him on with whispers in his ear. Sylvain stripped him bare and undressed himself, but it was Felix who brought their bodies together, with possessive hands on Sylvain’s ass. Out of respect and sheer pleasure, Sylvain kept his eyes closed, reveling in the scorching drag of flesh on flesh. Perhaps they’d died in the war after all and somehow reached eternal paradise, because nothing worldly felt like this. 

“Sylvain,” Felix murmured into his lips. He let his cock—goddess, his cock—pull along Sylvain’s stomach. “I want to see you.” 

“You sure I can look?” Sylvain asked, unable to mask his desperation.

Felix clicked just tongue and said, “Fine.”

_ I am an adult, _ Sylvain told himself. He took a deep breath.  _ I will react like an adult. _

But the moment he laid eyes on Felix’s cock, his jaw dropped. He wasn’t a religious man, but in that moment, all he could say was, “May the goddess have mercy on my ass.”

“ _Sylvain._ ”

“Sorry, sorry,” Sylvain said to Felix’s cock. It had at least two inches on his own. Hunger pulled at his gut as his eyes followed the path of that fat vein on top. He’d never taken anyone or anything that big—he wasn’t even sure if his hands would fit around it. Okay, that was an exaggeration, but only because Sylvain had exceptionally large hands. “You seriously let me go around bragging about my dick when you were packing a fucking Claymore?”

“I knew you’d react like this,” Felix groaned. “It’s just the way it is—it’s not like I worked for this!”

“No, but I’m going to work for it.” A bead of drool rolled out of the corner of Sylvain’s mouth and he licked it up. “Don’t be ashamed. You’re beautiful.” 

He tore his eyes up to Felix’s face, finding him blushing once more. “You’re ridiculous.” 

“I am,” Sylvain said. He leaned in to kiss Felix once more, pulling away with a smack. “Can I show you how ridiculous I am?” 

Felix let out a hard breath through his nose. “If you must.” 

“Felix…” Sylvain trailed a finger up and down his side.

After a little more muffled growling, he said, “It’s not going to suck itself.”

That was all the permission Sylvain needed. It was a good thing he had such a big mouth, because he was going to need it. He was going to enjoy working up to this, he thought, and he licked the underside of Felix’s cock from base to tip. Felix shuddered under his tongue and Sylvain couldn’t resist—he dove in, wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking. Bitter precome kissed his tongue and he slid his mouth up and down, pushing lower on each pass. Felix moaned and threaded his fingers through Sylvain’s hair. 

“You taste so good,” Sylvain pulled off to say. Felix pushed him back down. That suited Sylvain just fine, and he went back to work, letting Felix’s gasps and whimpers (and his own gag reflex) guide him. 

“Stop, stop,” Felix finally cried, tugging Sylvain off his cock. If it was swollen before, now it was throbbing—he was closer than Sylvain realized. Sylvain’s own cock gave a sympathetic pulse. 

Sylvain smiled at him. Maybe it was a smirk. “Too much?” 

“I haven’t even gotten to touch you.” Felix fought to catch his breath. “I don’t want to come yet.” 

“Or, you could just accept that I’m going to make you come at least twice and let me finish you,” Sylvain told him. He dove back in but Felix dodged, and the heft when his cock swung had Sylvain slack-jawed again. Was it weird to want Felix to smack him in the face with it? In the ass? Probably. He’d save that for next time. 

“I need to touch you.” And Felix said it with such conviction, such desperation, that Sylvain could only nod and roll onto his back. 

Sylvain had seen this look on Felix’s face before. This was pure predator—he’d found his target and he was poised to strike. That glare was more intimidating than that dick, but Sylvain wanted all of it. Felix made his move and Sylvain didn’t hold his moan back when Felix’s hand closed around his dick. Maybe he was more touch-starved than he’d thought. Eyes wide, Felix began to stroke him, slow and easy, toying with his foreskin before thumbing at the tip. 

“Felix…” Sylvain breathed out. He reached for Felix’s cock, too, wrapped his hand around it and squeezed. He didn’t dare do more for Felix’s sake, but he’d never felt bliss like this. It would have suited him just fine to jerk each other off slow and easy, take a little nap, and roll into round two, but at the same time…

Sylvain was dying to feel Felix inside him. 

He wasn’t the only one—Felix’s other hand pressed firmly on Sylvain’s inner thigh, waiting. But Felix wasn’t known for his patience. 

“Do you have oil?” Felix blurted. Sylvain released his cock and twisted toward the nightstand to grab it. Felix pumped faster, and it was Sylvain’s turn to panic.

“Hey,” gasped Sylvain, tossing the oil somewhere between his legs. “You’re awfully good at that.” 

Felix smirked. “That so?” 

In an attempt at payback, Sylvain lunged once more for Felix’s cock but Felix pinned his wrist to the bed and kept working him. 

Fuck, that just made it hotter. Only one hand was trapped, but Sylvain fisted the sheets with his other and thrusted into Felix’s hand. His gaze flicked between Felix’s eyes and his cock, and the steady ooze of precome drove Sylvain over the edge. He collapsed on the bed, spurting onto his own stomach and Felix’s hand as Felix carried him through. 

“I need a minute.” Sylvain panted, flat on the mattress, eyes fixed on Felix’s cock to perk himself up faster. Would he ever get over how huge it was? 

Felix wiped his hand on the sheets, then cleaned Sylvain’s stomach. His cock twitched when he dabbed at Sylvain’s, which gave one weak pulse at the contact. 

“Too much?” Sylvain’s words looked good coming out of Felix’s mouth, and that grin suited him, too. Sylvain grabbed his hand, pushing their palms together. His fingers were longer than Felix’s—wider, too—and he smiled back. 

“You’re going to need some help,” Sylvain said. With his other hand, he reached for the oil. Separating their hands, he uncapped the bottle and drizzled the oil on his own fingers. It had been a while, but one look at Felix’s cock was all the motivation he needed. With one heavy breath out, he pushed one finger in. The stretch was intense, but he was no stranger to pain (especially when he knew there was pleasure to come).

“I could have done that,” Felix muttered, even as his pupils went wide. He didn’t even blink as Sylvain pushed in and out, wiggling his finger until he could get past his knuckle. 

Sylvain adjusted his posture to reach deeper; it was starting to feel familiar now. “Just watch,” he urged. He tossed Felix the oil. “Touch yourself. I love a show.”

For a second, he thought Felix was going to roll his eyes, but he just wetted his fingers. Instead of reaching for his cock, though, he rubbed the oil on his chest in slow circles, moving inward until he reached his nipples. Sylvain groaned and pushed a second finger in as Felix pinched himself, flicking the tips once they were hard. 

“Fuck,” Sylvain groaned. He moved faster—it felt good now, and when he ground down just right he could brush that spot that drove him wild. He couldn’t wait until it was Felix’s cock hitting him there. 

Eyes trained on Sylvain’s ass, Felix twisted his nipples harder. They kept slipping from his grasp, making him hiss. Sylvain let out another moan—would another finger be enough? Did he need Felix’s fingers, too?

Felix released one nipple, still tweaking the other, and grabbed the oil again. He poured it over his cock, pleasured moans spilling out as he pumped his hand a few times to coat it. “Are you ready?” 

Nodding wildly, Sylvain thrust his pinkie in too, just in case. He fucked himself on four fingers, wincing at the stretch, then pulled his hand out. He must have looked a wreck, pulled so wide, but Felix was rapt. Sylvain rolled over on the bed and got on his knees, ass high in the air. It’d be easier this way, but he turned his head so he could watch.

With one hand on his cock and the other on Sylvain’s hip, Felix lined himself up. Just the tip at his entrance had Sylvain pushing back, needy, but Felix just pressed a hand to his lower back. 

“I’m ready, Felix,” Sylvain whimpered. He didn’t care how he sounded; all that mattered was how empty he felt. “I need it.” 

Felix took a deep breath and pushed in.

Fuck, he was big. 

“All right?” Felix grunted. Ever disciplined, he stopped at the tip, letting Sylvain accommodate him. It was an epiphany, the pull. Everything made sense. This was why Sylvain was so large; he was made to take Felix’s cock. 

“More,” Sylvain urged, pushing back to get what he needed. 

With another moan, Felix relented. Slowly, he pressed in deeper, stretching Sylvain to the limit just like he wanted. If Sylvain hadn’t died before, he was definitely dead now. Dead and ascended.

Sylvain didn’t recognize his own voice calling Felix’s name. Maybe he wasn’t himself anymore—he was merged with Felix now; a new, complete being. 

“Faster,” he said, because single words were all his brain could process. Nothing more complex than pleasure and Felix. 

Felix snapped into action, both hands on Sylvain’s hips. The rhythm would come with time; all Sylvain needed now was Felix, hard and raw, again and again, and maybe a little higher—

Empty. Felix pulled out completely, then pushed Sylvain’s hips down to the bed. “Need to see you,” he said as Sylvain scrambled onto his back.

Sylvain needed it, too: Felix’s eyes on him, his legs around Felix’s waist. Once they were, Felix thrust back in and everything went black. Knowing Felix was before him, inside him, above him, was enough, and sounds Sylvain had never made or even heard before tumbled from his lips until Felix filled his vision once more. Felix pressed closer, an amorphous blur of blue and gold, and Sylvain stretched up to kiss him. The angle slowed their pace but the near-constant rub on Sylvain’s prostate more than made up for it. He clung to Felix, whimpering into his open mouth, toes on the line of how much he could take. 

Felix deserved to be first, but Sylvain was already close again. His hard cock was trapped between them, brushing his stomach and Felix’s as they moved, and every time Felix whispered in his ear, he coaxed that orgasm closer. All that training meant Felix was still hanging on, though sweat flowed from his brow to Sylvain’s. 

“Come on, Fe,” Sylvain managed to say. “Fill me up.”

“You first,” Felix grunted, and one more crack of his hips was enough—anything for Felix. Come painted them once more as Sylvain found release, again, and again, and again, wave after wave shaking his body. Felix gasped out expletives Sylvain was too far gone to chide him for, his hips faltered, and then Felix was coming inside him. It must have been a while for Felix, too—still on his high, Sylvain dimly registered come dripping down his ass.

Soon, Felix’s name rang from his lips like a plea or a prayer. As much as Sylvain dreaded the loss, he needed the relief, and he watched Felix pull out. Sylvain still couldn’t believe his luck, couldn’t believe Felix (and his cock) was his to take. He’d feel it tonight, maybe tomorrow, but goddess, it was worth it. And it would get easier the more practice he got. 

“See?” Sylvain said, still dazed. “Absolutely nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I'm not ashamed!” Felix shot back. “I just don’t feel the need to wave my dick around to prove a point.” 

Even flagging, his dick was impressive. “Well, maybe you should,” Sylvain said. “Wave it in my face. Or my crotch.” 

Felix groaned but he didn’t shoot it down. “And don’t think this means I want to fuck you every time,” he went on. 

“Yeah?” Sylvain turned toward him—Felix’s hair hung loose around his face, which was flushed with love and exertion rather than embarrassment. Words failed Sylvain for a moment and he shook his head in disbelief. “You want my cock next time?”

“Don’t let it go to your head,” said Felix. His smirk sucked the malice from his words. 

“How could it when all you have to do to humble me is whip it out?” 

“Sylvain.” The punch Sylvain was bracing for never came, but Felix’s warning tone was back. “It’s not a contest.” 

“I suppose this one’s a tie,” Sylvain mused. “You get the giant cock and I get to ride it.”

“Hmph.” Felix flipped onto his side and loomed over Sylvain. “Not until you’re ready.”

“I’m ready!” It was a lie and they both knew it. Sylvain wasn’t exactly sore, but he would be if they went another round. “Fine. I’ll be ready in a couple days.” 

Rising to his feet, Felix balled the sheets and wiped his stomach once more. Sylvain stretched his arms above his head, already feeling the strain in his back. Years of war were catching up to him. 

“Unless…” An idea popped into his head, half-formed but brilliant. “Unless you use a little magic on my ass!”

“What?” Felix went rigid. “No, I’m too out of practice.”

“Come on, Fe,” Sylvain whined. “We used to heal each other in the field all the time.”

“That was life or death. This is sex.” Felix crossed his arms. “I’m not risking your ass so you can ride me sooner.” 

Sylvain stuck out his lower lip. “But the tingles would feel so good down there.”

Eyes going wide, Felix dropped his defensive posture. “I forgot about that.”

They hadn’t needed to heal each other in a long time. It was a good problem to have. 

“Fine,” Felix conceded. Sylvain was already sticking his ass up in the air when Felix added, “But we practice on each other’s arms first. And you need to clean up.”

“Deal,” said Sylvain. He pulled himself out of bed and kissed Felix before heading for his private bath. 

Felix followed a moment later, making the bath all the sweeter...and tingly in all the right places. 

**Author's Note:**

> so i know i have the airline au and annette/mercedes smut to work on, but sometimes you just gotta write your feelings, you know?  
> i...did not edit this.


End file.
